


ВИА СРпФ

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Team Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: - Вы готовы, дети?- Да, Капитан!- Я не слышу?!- Так точно, Капитан!





	ВИА СРпФ

\- Вы готовы, дети?

\- Да, Капитан!

\- Я не слышу?!

\- Так точно, Капитан!

\- Ктоооооооо легко забивает любые голы?

\- Ар-тём Дзю-ба!

\- Кто противникам нашим даёт пизды?

\- Ар-тём Дзю-ба!

\- Кто селфи замутит с каждым столбом?

\- Ар-тём Дзю-ба!

\- Кто болельщикам нашим всем знаком?

\- Ар-тём Дзю-ба! Ар-тём Дзю-ба! Ар-тём Дзю-ба! Ар-тёёёём Дзюююююю-бааааа!

\- Ребята, вы совсем ебанутые! - пищит не своим голосом Артём из-под сидения автобуса.

Они едут с матча радостные, опьяненные победой. Дзюба только заканчивает свой поход по салону с целью затискать каждого кто не спрятался за соседом и возвращается на свое место, как Акинфеев затягивает эту песню. 

Сперва он даже подпевать пытается, но после первого же Артёма Дзюбы вместо Спанч Боба у номера двадцать второго начинается истерика. 

Сначала он ржёт как дикий конь, потом начинает подвывать от смеха, сваливаясь в итоге под сидение в конвульсиях. 

Ай черти! Убить его хотят? 

Но главное-то! Главное! Это сияющая рожа Акинфеева, явно гордого собой. 

Капитан! Хах! Небось втихаря заставил всю команду репетировать, больно уж складно у них получается.

Вылезать из-под сидения не хочется. Прохладно тут. Рожа у него наверняка сейчас красная, как помидор. 

Когда общий гомон чуть успокаивается, Дзюба ползёт. Благо недалеко, на соседний ряд всего. Выныривая у божественных ног своего Капитана, Артём не сдерживается и облапывает его всего снизу вверх. 

\- Игорь, Игорян, Игорёша, - повторяет он шёпотом, пока не оказывается на коленях Акинфеева. - Дурак такой. Песню какую дурацкую придумал. Звезда моя. 

Сидящие на ближайших к ним рядах ребята вдруг засыпают как по мановению волшебной палочки. 

\- Глазки закрывай, баю-бай! - тихонько мурлычет Артём. А то что он, один что ли во всей сборной не музыкальный?

Черышев, сидящий к ним ближе всего, хрюкает от смеха, но тут же серьезно принимается за сон.

\- Слезай с колен, тяжелый как слон! Ещё отдавишь чего.

\- Ииииигорь, хороший мой, давай тогда ты ко мне на колени? Как вчера ночью, а?

Спящие после этих слов перестают даже дышать. Как бы не передохли тут все, думает Дзюба, но тут же отвлекается когда волшебные ноги Акинфеева спихивают его вниз, пиная легонько в бок для полного счастья. 

Приходится вставать. Кое-как выбравшись из-под сидения, Дзюба плюхается рядом с Акинфеевым и тут же притягивает его поближе для обнимашек.

\- Ладно, на колени и кое-что другое тогда в номере сядешь, - примирительно говорит Артём, заглушая протесты своего Капитана поцелуем. 

На задних рядах что-то оживленно обсуждают, слышится то и дело смех и радостные возгласы, но тут, в этом их небольшом мирке сонного царства и разврата - тишина, изредка только нарушаемая тихими довольными стонами и влажными звуками поцелуя. 

 

 

После следующего матча Акинфеева и Дзюбу отсаживают в самый конец салона, пусть хоть что там вытворяют, никто назад не смотрит. Так гораздо удобней, чем сидеть неподвижно изображая коматозников. А чтобы звуки всякие не мешали они дружно заводят уже знакомую всем песню.

Правда заместо Капитана сегодня поёт Головин.

У первого номера сборной России временно занят рот.


End file.
